Won't Say I'm in Love
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Arya is in denial about her feelings for Eragon? Can Islanzadi, Nasuada, Katrina and Human!Saphira convinse her otherwise? In song? CH7: To the market with Ichiro!
1. Won't Say I'm in Love

Yo! This is Drownedinlight, invaderpixie's friend.Because my parents won't let me get an account of my own, she offered to share this one with me. Isn't that nice? So, here i am posting my first story

Well I got this idea while watching a AMV on YouTube (www(.)youtube(.)com), and when I heard the song, I almost immeadiately thought of Arya. A couple of quick notes, Murtagh and Thorn are not evil (YAY!), and Thorn and Saphira have human forms which they use in this fic. Umm…it might be AU, but we'll see about that as the fic progresses.

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form, do I own Eragon, or the character's from the Inherritance trilodgy. They are copy righted to Christopher Paolini. Hercules is copy righted to Disney and the Greeks, and the song "Won't Say I'm In Love" is copy righted to Disney.

Warning: Everyone might seem out of chracter (really out of character in fact...)

* * *

"Arya, why haven't you gone out with Eragon yet?" Arya looked up at Saphira as the blue haired, blue eyed girl staired back at her. "Well?" 

"I guess he's just not my type."

"Oh bull!" Nasuda said rolling onto her back on Arya's bed. (AN: Yup, I've decieded, it's AU.) "I mean, the guy drools over you behind your back, but doesn't press you. Who's type isn't he?"

"Er, I'm not ready to date." Islanzadí, who had been listening from the hall, came into the room.

"Honey, I know some boys have hurt you, but it's been years since you've been on a date. What's so wrong with giving Eragon a chance?"

"Besides," Katrina started up before Arya could get a word in, "when you actually go out with guys they have a lesser affect on you."

"Who are you guys to talk to me about this stuff?" Arya asked.

"Girls with more experience than you," Nasuada retorted as the other's nodded.

"So does that mean that guys have a lesser affect on you?" they all nodded. "So the words Thorn, Murtagh, Oromis and Roran have no affect on you four?" she inquired while reading an article of Teen Vougue. She glanced up to see a beautiful flush cross over the four other women's faces.

"Th-th-that's not the point!" Saphira retorted. "The point is, we're focusing on you and Eragon and that you need to go out together." The blunette paused before adding, "then get married, buy a house and have three kids."

"Three?" Arya asked.

"I rounded up from two point five."

"Look you guys, I've heard plenty of guys sing this tune before, they use you and then lose you."

"Arya, that isn't true about Eragon and you know it!" Saphira said through clenched teeth.

"Not all guys are cruel about it," Arya responded cooly. "Haven't you ever heard the expressions 'it's not you it's me,' and 'I think that we'd make better friends.'"

"Arya, this guy is crazy about you," Nasuada reasoned. "Like propose to you on the spot, crazy. He is not the use you and lose you kind of guy."

"Besides," Katrina said, "He writes about you all the time. Even more than that steamy erotica stuff—oops!" She covered her mouth.

"…Eragon writes steamy erotica?" Saphira asked, mouth agape.

"What about?" Islanzadí inquired, a little to eagarly. "I mean…uh, for sake of conversation."

"Various things," Katrina replied. "Nothing about Arya though, so he's a gentleman as well. But I have to say, it was very well written and not corny at all." The other girls merrily began chatting about Eragon's steamy erotica, while Arya decieded to get some fresh air and slipped out of the room.

Islanzadí waited until she heard the front door close and then sprang up.

"C'mon!" she said to the younger women.

"What? Are we going to do something to Arya?"

"Yes, but it's nothing bad. My girlfriends and I used to do this all the time when one of our friends needed a serious push in the right direction. Now c'mon, by the end of tonight, Arya will have to admit that she's in love!"

Arya walked amoung the gardens that her father had taken her to when she was younger. They were the perfect place to think, and right now that's what she really needed to do. And to get some questions answered.

Did she want to go out with Eragon?

Yes. He was a sweet boy and always very nice to her.

Was she afraid of getting hurt?

No! Of course not! Well…maybe a little. Besides, all men were just stupid, and they did very stupid things.

_Oh c'mon, you know that you want to go out with him,_ said a little voice to her.

"No I don't!"

_You're just in denial, like Meg from that movie you liked to watch when you were little._

"Life isn't a fairy tale, and Disney seams to think that it should be, the actual myth was a lot sadder."

_Oh come on, can't you let your life be a fairy tale, just this once?_

"No, because it isn't." Speaking of Herculus…wasn't there a song about situations like this? Won't say I'm in love, or something like that. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement," she sang, remembering all of the guys that had dumped her because "she was too good for them". "I guess I've already won that." _No kidding, _she thought to herself."No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that!"

Islanzadí, Saphira, Nasuada and Katrina, who had been hidding in the bushes and providing the little voice to nudge her in the direction, also began singing, but their part was that of the muses.

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', he's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, Honey, we can see right through you." Arya began looking around, throughly confused as to who was singing. "Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of…" Arya got up and began walking away from these, now, singing voices.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? uh-oh." Arya turned around, and the other girls just barely managed to hide in time, behind statues of the muses.

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love." Arya walked further around the garden to get away from the voices which were now ooing. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Ohhhhhhh." _That's true, they've always made me cry. Even Daddy… but Daddy couldn't help dying._

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up, that ya got, got, got it bad," sang the "voices".

And as Fate and Destiny would have it Eragon and the other guys happened to be walking in the same extact garden that Arya and the "voices" were in. Eragon, being Eragon, noticed Arya, while the other guys were more interested in the "voices" hiding behind some very large hedges.

"Hey, isn't that Arya?" Eragon asked, turning to his companions for their opinion only to see them missing. "Aw, man, they did it again."

"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!"

"Give up, give in," said three of the voices.

"Check the grin you're in love!"

_That sounded an aweful lot like Nasuada,_ Arya thought.

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!" _But what is wrong with Eragon? I mean he _can_ be a little dense sometimes, but they are right, he's sweet and kind, and he doesn't presure me into a relationship. Arg! I don't love Eragon!  
_  
"You're doin flips, read our lips, you're in love!"

"You're way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it!" _I can't be in love with Eragon! I just can't! It's impossiable for us to go together!  
_  
"Girl, don't be proud," the "voices" told her encouragingly. "It's O.K. you're in love!" Arya made her way to a bench and sat down gently thinking over her thoughts.

"Oh, At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…" In the background, Arya somewhat heard the "voices" singing shu-do, shalalala and then letting out a long sigh, but her thought's were preoccupied with a certain brunette.

_I'm in love…I'm in love with Eragon Morson…_

"Ok now that's creepy…I could have sworn I heard my name…" Speak of the devil! The adorably hot brunette was wandering into the small courtyard the most confused look on his face. "Oh, hey, Arya, you didn't by chance, call my name did you? I swear that I heard someone saying it."

"No, sorry," she replied a gentle smile weaving it's way onto her face.

"Oh, ok then, I should probably go and locate the guys. How they always manage to ditch me is beyond me." He began walking off and Arya could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she called out,

"Eragon!" He turned back,

"Yeah?"

"Would you, maybe, like to go and get some dinner and then go to the fair grounds?" A geniune smile lit up his face.

"Yeah sure." She stood and joined him and he offered her his arm. "Shall we, mil'lady?" Arya let a giggle escape her lips.

"We shall."

Chapter Epilouge

Over in the bushes, Islanzadí, Saphira, Katrina, and Nasuada sqeeled and high fived.

"Yes!" shouted Saphira in triumph. "We hooked Arya up! We hooked Arya up!"

"I'm gonna have grandchildren!" Islanzadí shouted.

"Finally, she can just haul out and kiss him!" katrina yelled.

"Instead of wistfully staring at his ass, from across the room," Nasuada added.

"What are you guys doing?" came a very male voice. The four women ridgidly turned around to see Murtagh, Oromis, Thorn and Roran watching them with very amused looks on their faces. "Well?" Murtagh asked again.

"Uh…hooking Arya up with Eragon?" Saphira told them unsurely. Islanzadí quickly grabbed the blunette's arm.

"C'mon, we gotta tail'um and make sure everything goes ok."

"Wait a minute, your actually going to follow them?" Oromis asked. The four girls nodded.

"On their first date?" Roran inquired. Nods.

"Isn't that a little rude?" Thorn posed. Head shakes.

"…Can we come with?" Murtagh asked getting stares from the other guys.

"Sure!" Islanzadí said. "The more the merrier! Now come on before we lose them!"

Fin

* * *

AN: Well there you have it. I may continue this in the next chapter of Eragon and Arya's date at the fair. In which Murtagh will sing "Kiss the Girl," from the Little Mermaid. Tehe, won't that be fun? Let me know what you think. 

Oh and the whole thing about Eragon's surname being Morson, I needed a name that he and Murtagh could share. So since they're Morzorn's sons, I made them Murtagh and Eragon Morson.


	2. Kiss the Girl

Teehee! Second chapter! I'm sure you all are very excited to see Murtagh sing "Kiss the Girl." And how will the date at the fair go? Well let's find out shall we? (Oh and if you would like to hear any songs used in Won't Say I'm in Love then visit www(.)youtube(.)com, parenthesis removed of course, and use the search engine.)

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own Eragon or anything relating to the inheritance scene. If I did, Murtagh wouldn't be evil and he would have been given a bath scene. I also do not own the song Kiss the Girl, Disney does.

* * *

"Do you want anything?" Eragon asked Arya as they walked along the fair streets. 

"Hmmm," Arya said tapping her chin as she thought. "That dragon plushie," she said pointing to one near by on a horse racing game. He smiled at her as they walked over and he paid the man for a game. As it turned out there was a little kid waiting for an opponent. Arya was surprised however when Eragon leaned over and whispered,

"Do you mind if I lose?" she smiled and shook her head. Eragon made it a close race so the little kid was happy when he won. And he picked a dragon plushie, too. The vender, offered to give him one just for being more than a good sport about the game. Eragon declined and handed the man another three dollars to play again.

A boy from their school eventually walked by with his date and offered to play Eragon. Eragon accepted and won, but it was close.

"One of the dragon plushies, please," he asked. Turning to Arya he bowed and offered it to her. "The spoils of my crusade, my lady." Arya giggled and took it. "Wanna go and get some ice-cream, or funnel cake?"

"Ice cream would be nice," she replied taking his arm again.

"Ice cream it is!"

* * *

"Aww…" Katrina said, "he got her a plushie." 

"So I suppose this is where I'm the good and guilty boyfriend and get you one too?" Roran asked.

"No…" Katrina replied. "But if you want to." Roran exaggeratedly sighed.

"Which one do you want?"

"The doggy with the big eyes," she replied sweetly as he paid the vender to play a game.

"You know," Nasuada said, as she and Murtagh walked down the street a little behind. "You're pretty good at tailing people."

"Thanks," he replied. "I got practice when Eragon was younger and he would storm off on his own. I follow just to look after him. How'd you get so good?"

"My Dad's a cop," she said taking some cotton candy off of her stick. "He taught me a few tricks."

"Like what?"

"Well, where ever you are, you want to try and blend into the crowd, for the sake of appearance. If something looks odd about you, and your tracking victim can see that, then they get suspicious and then they try and loose you."

"So how are we on appearances?" Murtagh asked.

"Pretty good, since there are a lot of couples around." Nasuada swore she felt her face turn bright red as Murtagh slipped an arm around her shoulder and then moved it slowly down to the middle of her waist. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Blending in," Murtagh replied. "For appearances sake, of course."

"Oh right, a-appearances." And then Murtagh stole a piece of her cotton candy. "Hey!" All he did was smile.

* * *

"This is really good ice cream," Arya said as they licked their cones. 

"Yeah, but I'm more of a soft served fan, though hard ice cream is good," Eragon replied.

"Really?" she asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, what's really fun is going to McDonalds or some place and asking for a Sunday, but telling them to hold the syrup and nuts." Arya chuckled a bit at this. "And then they say, 'So basically you just want a cup of soft served?' and then I say, 'yup.'" She laughed at how silly she was being. "So do you have a favorite flavor, or type, or what?"

"Well, my favorite flavors are mint chocolate chip and chocolate chip cookie dough, and I guess I like hard better… But either is good for an ice cream fix."

"Mmmm," Eragon said nodding.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Oromis wondered as he and Islanzadí got ice cream at the same stand that Eragon and Arya had just been to. 

"Ice cream," Islanzadí replied as she took her cone and walked away. Oromis paid and then joined her at the table.

"How can you have a conversation about ice cream?" he asked.

"It's _Eragon_ we're talking about here," Islanzadí pointed out.

"Good point. So why are we doing this again."

"'Cause they might need a little bit more pushing on their first date. And let's face it, with Arya being shy about attaching to him and Eragon being a gentleman about _everything_ for her, they will need pushing."

"Hmm," Oromis said thoughtfully licking his cone. "So…how long have you been doing this?" Islanzadí grinned.

"A long, long time."

* * *

"Eragon/Arya surveillance log," Saphira said into a tape recorder. "The date appears to be going well. Chatting has occurred several times, as well as the winning of a plushie for the lady." 

"Do you have to do that?" Thorn asked. Saphira hit the stop button.

"Yeah, that way, we can look back on it, if reference is needed for future times when we follow them on dates." Thorn raised an eyebrow.

"I…see…" _She really is a bubble head. A cute bubble head, but a bubble head.

* * *

_

"Does it feel like we're being followed?" Eragon asked as he and Arya walked along the fair's dirt streets. In the back ground Katrina, Roran, Murtagh, Nasuada, Islanzadí, Oromis, Saphira and Thorn paled and shrunk down where they stood.

"Actually, yeah, now that you mention it." Said people paled and shrunk even more.

"Hey I know one place that they wouldn't think to look for us," Eragon said with a smile. "C'mon." He took Arya's hand and began jogging down the path.

* * *

The group of spies met up by a booth. 

"Where do you think they could be going?" Islanzadí asked. Murtagh sighed.

"Follow me," he said.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Nasuada inquired.

"Just… follow me," Murtagh explained. The shrugged and did as he said.

* * *

"Are you sure they won't find us here?" Arya asked as Eragon spun here around to the upbeat pace. 

"Of course they won't!" he protested. "Who would ever think to look for us on a dance floor?"

* * *

"Well, there they are," Murtagh said, actually quite sad that he knew where Eragon would be. He honestly needed to teach his brother manlier hidding places. 

"How on Earth did you know that?" Nasuada asked amazed.

"Well, it's… Eragon…." The rest of them shrugged.

"Oh crap," Oromis said.

"What?" the rest of them asked.

"Islanzadí's wandered off. Which means trouble for us."

"Look there she is!" Thorn said and they all looked to see Islanzadí talking with a man by the stage.

"Why do I have the feeling, that this won't be good for us?" Murtagh asked himself.

"There you all are!" Islanzadí exclaimed. "I need one of you boys to sing a love song."

"What, why us?" Roran asked.

"Cause you know Eragon the best. Now what would he like to hear and dance with Arya to?" All eyes went to Murtagh.

"Uh, probably some Disney song or something…" he said trying to joke. Roran got and evil glint in his eye.

"Hey, can't you do a really good imitation of that crab from _The Little Mermaid_?" Islanzadí's eyes brightened.

"That's it! Murtagh, your singing 'Kiss the Girl!'"

"What? Why me?"

"Cause you can imitate the crab." Roran laughed into his hand. "And you guys are going to help."

"What!" all of them exclaimed why being pushed on stage.

"Don't ask, just do!" Oromis sighed and picked up a drum, sat and put it between his legs. Thorn picked up a guitar and Roran and violin. Murtagh also pushed him in front of a mic before grabbing one of his own.

"_You're_ singing back up. And if _anyone_ finds out about this, I'm coming after all of you with my sword." Murtagh sighed as Torn began plucking and said,

"/Percussion/." Oromis began tapping out the beat. "/Strings/." Roran began on the correct high note. Hey, nine years of violin lessons were going to pay off. "/Winds. /" The girls came in on flute and clarinet. "/Words./"

"Are they playing what I think they're playing?" Arya asked.

"I think so… Do you wanna dance anyway? We could always bow out if it gets too embarrassing."

"Ok."

"/There you see her/" Murtagh sang, "/Sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl. /" Eragon led Arya around in a slow dance, both smiling. Then Roran began singing along in the appropriate places,

"/Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you to; there is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl. / Sing with me now." Murtagh pushed Eragon into Arya as they came around to the stage. They both blushed as their lips had nearly connected. But they kept dancing, and Murtagh cursed his luck.

"/Sha la la la la la, my oh my, look like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad, he gonna miss the girl/." There was a bit of a musical interlude before Murtagh and the other guys as back up began singing, with Thorn doing that weird yah yah yah noise in the background. Eragon was still being a gentleman and keeping his distance from Arya. Islanzadí had something to say about that. "/Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you'd better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word, and she won't say a word…. Until you kiss the girl./"

The couples suddenly began leaving the dance floor and surrounding Eragon and Arya in a crowd. The two blushed and realized that they were last couple left and it didn't look like they were going to be leaving. Islanzadí thanked God that she had a very large income. And then came the chorus with all of the woah woahs in the back ground.

"/Sha la la la la la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, float along, and listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl! Sha la la la la la, the music play, do what the music say, you gotta kiss the girl/" Eragon and Arya got closer and closer as Roran began doing back up again,

"/You've gotta kiss the girl! You wanna kiss the girl! You've gotta kiss the girl/"

_Just kiss her already Eragon!_ Murtagh metally yelled as his last line came up. Eragon leaned in….

"/Go on and kiss the girl/"

And then it seemed like the two shared the most monumental, earth-shattering kiss that everyone began hooting, clapping and cheering. Then Eragon dipped Arya back and kissed her again. When they finally pulled apart, the crowed was a deafening roar and both Eragon and Arya were so red, from lack of air and from blushing, they'd put Hinata to shame. (1)

They then stealthily, or not so, depending on how you truly look at it, ran threw the crowd as they still cheered the blushing couple on.

"Well it looks like we lost them," Islanzadí said.

"Good!" Murtagh exclaimed. "That was the most horrifying experience of my life."

"I think you were brilliant," Nasuada said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Uh, thanks," he replied turning pink.

"Come on," Oromis said. "It's getting late, and we should go home."

"Yeah," Saphira agreed stungaling up to Thorn.

"Tonight was fun, but let's all agree never to do it again?" Thorn inquired and everyone nodded. Then they all took off to beat Eragon and Arya home.

* * *

"Well, that was…eventful…to say the least," Arya said, about forty five minutes later as they arrived at her front door. 

"What, do you mean to say that I'm not a good kisser?" Eragon asked, brow perked in expectation.

"Ah, my memory is faint, care to remind me?" Eragon leaned down and their lips collided with the same passion and fury as earlier in the evening. Arya was the one to break it however as she had to go in.

"I gotta go in," Arya said, pink in the cheeks.

"G'night," Eragon replied stealing another kiss.

"Night," she replied taking one finally kiss before closing the door. Eragon thought he was in heaven. It even kid off felt like he was flying. Oh no, wait, that was just because he missed the step. Ouch.

* * *

Chapter Epilogue 

Eragon's house: Next day

"Good morning everyone!" Eragon declared cheerfully, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Eragon," the rest of the boys replied.

"So did you two just crash here last night?" he asked Oromis and Thorn as he poured himself a cup of coffee and took a muffin from the hanging basket.

"Yeah it was pretty late when we got in," Murtagh explained. We couldn't find you after we went to go and check this one thing out in that garden, so went to the movie and watched a couple of different ones."

"Hmm… Well, I had a date with Arya last night. Sort of a last minute things, so sorry if you guys thought that I ditched you."

"No it's fine, how'd that go?" Thorn asked.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Eragon asked taking a bite out of his muffin. "Well the way I remember it, after Arya and I 'took off'," cue air quotes. "You guys agreed to go with the girls and spy on our date. Then we went and hid on the dance floor and Murtagh got up and sang 'Kiss the Girl'. Then Islanzadí paid all of the couples to surround us so we were practically forced to kiss at the end. Then Arya and I raced through the crowd and came back here. Which, I assuming, that you beat us home." All was quiet at this revelation until Eragon said, "Well, I'm off to meet Arya at the park, toodles."

Murtagh quietly stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Roran asked.

"To get my sword," he replied. "Remember what I said would happen if _anyone _found out about that?" As Murtagh ascended the stairs (AN: to heaven! JK), the other three boys looked at each other.

"Run," Oromis said, setting down his coffee and making for the door. "Run now and fast." Roran and Thorn didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Arya's House: Next Morning 

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you guys this morning," Arya said as she came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, well we had a chick flick marathon after you left, so we just sorta fell asleep on the couch," Katrina replied.

"Really?" Arya asked. "Sounds like fun, we'll have to do that again when I'm here."

"Speaking of which, what ever happened to you?" Nasuada asked.

"Well, I went to this park to clear my head and then who should I meet, but Eragon? So we got some dinner and then headed off to the fair grounds."

"That's sounds like fun," Saphira said.

"You don't remember?" Arya asked taking an orange out of the hanging basket.

"Remember what?" Katrina asked.

"You know, how you sang to me in the garden?" Arya asked as the other's faces fell.

"W-w-what?"

"You know that cute little song from 'Hercules?' And then after I met up with Eragon you and the boys followed us to the fair, and then you had Murtagh sing kiss the girl and Mom paid all of the other couples to get off the dance floor and surround us practically forcing Eragon and I to kiss. And then after we took off through the crowd you raced back here to beat me home." She popped the last piece of orange in her mouth as the room got deathly quiet before saying, "Well, I'm off to meet Eragon after the park. But before I go, I'd like to remind you about the promise that Murtagh made you guys before he began singing."

There was a pause and then.

"Lock the windows and doors!" Islanzadí shouted. "Lock them now and fast!" The other girls didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

An: Woot! Second chapter _finally_ completed! I'm sorry it took me so long everyone, but I thank everyone for reviewing and liking it. And for being patient with me (or forgetting about the story, which ever). But here it is. And Murtagh sang kiss the girl! Oh and the foot note. 

Hinata is from _Naruto_ and I don't own her either.

Any way, I might continue this. If I do, they'll be going back to school and Eragon will somehow be put into a situation where' he'll sing "I can't wait to be king" from the "Lion King" Auf Wiedersehen!—Dil (Drownedinlight)


	3. I Just Can't Wait to be King

Hey guys I'm back, with something that I feel that you may enjoy! Watch as Eragon sings, "Can't Wait to Be King".

Disclaimer: I no own Eragon, Can't Wait to be king, or the Lion King

* * *

It was a new day for the group, but unfortunately, it was no longer the weekend.

"Gee, I wonder how long it will take for everyone to find out that you and Eragon are an 'item'," Saphira thought aloud as they walked into the courtyard.

"A very, _very_ long time," Arya said coldly, glaring at them. "Consider that _none _of my _good friends_ will tell anyone about it." Everyone shivered as Eragon laced his fingers between hers.

"Oh come on Arya, tone it down. They mean well, and I'm sure that they won't tell anyone. And what's wrong with people find out that we're together. I _like_ being together with you, don't you like being with me?" Eragon asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I do! I just hate it when they spew their guts about every detail of everyone's personal life." Eragon smiled.

"So do I. And thanks for the vote of confidence." He kissed her gently, making them both blush.

"LIKE OHMIGAWD! ERAGON JUST TOTALLY KISSED ARYA!!!" The courtyard became abuzz with comments on the newly discovered couple as just as many eyes gazed upon them like a menagerie of an exotic species mating.

"Now, Arya hunny, who did you say would be spilling your secret?" Nasuada asked.

"Shuddup," Arya grumbled. "And let's get to drama."

"It'll be ok," Eragon promised as they pushed their way through the halls. "If it's not, I'll never kiss you on school ground again, I swear." Arya sighed.

"It's not that. It's just…I don't like being the center of attention, and when I am, it just really freaks me out. So it's not that I don't like being with you, or being seen with you, it's just that I don't like the big deal that everyone makes about it. So, can you forgive me?"

"Why? There's nothing to forgive." Arya smiled at the grin spread across Eragon's face, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Aww…they made up," Katrina squealed.

"You do know what you guys are nearly late?" asked a woman with a teacher ID. Quickly the group of teens rushed into the class. And right as the bell rang, the woman followed them in. "Gute Morgen, Classe. Ich heisse Frau Katherina. Ich bin deine Lehrerin."

"Umm, Frau?" said a blonde boy sitting in the front row.

"Ja?"

"Ich denke nicht ihr spreche Deutsch."

"Oh…" replied the brown haired woman. "In that case: Hey everyone, I'm Kat, and I'll be your Drama teacher this year." She wrote her name on a white board that was present and the front of the class room. Numerous snickers were heard as just as many people rolled their eyes. As she wrote something else out on the board she said, "And may I remind you, that I have the ability to pass or fail any of you, so please stop rolling your eyes and snickering."

Everyone immediately shut up. Kat smiled. "Now, before we get started for today, I'd like to ask you all a question. By a show of hands, how many of you have seen a musical?" Nearly the entire class raised their hand. "Now out of you, how many of you would agree that a musical is apart of Drama?" About the same amount of the same people raised their hands. "Well good, now, I need you guys to get out a scrap of paper and write down a scenario. It should sound something like this, you are in such and such situation, and what song do you sing? When you're done, pass'um up."

The class did as they were told and Kat dropped the slips of paper into a top hat. Mixing it up, she pulled out a piece of paper from it, and another top hat that she had. "Now, what we'll be doing is I'll call your name and give you a scenario, and then you pick a song, get up on strange and sing it. Oh, and did I mention? If I don't have it, you don't sing it. Anyway, first one is Eragon?"

The brunette got a huge smile on his face and waltzed down to the stage. Climbing up he waited for his scenario.

"Somehow, I feel that Disney is going to work its way into this," Murtagh muttered.

Kat sighed and read, "You are competing with others for the title of 'King for a Day', in which you must impress the judges that you are truly worthy to be king. What do you sing?"

Eragon grinned like you'd never seen. He bent down and whispered something to Kat. She smiled and nodded and soon music from the Lion King filled the auditorium. Murtagh frowned from their third row seats as Eragon began to sing.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"

"Well, I've never seen a king or beast with quite so messy hair," Murtagh said.

"Get up there and help him," Kat told him. Murtagh grumbled, but obeyed.

"I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down; I'm working on my roar."

"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing," Murtagh sang dryly.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" He paused for a moment before continuing. "No one saying do this."

"Now when I said that—"

"No one saying be there," Arya chimed in climbing on stage.

"What I meant was—"

"No one saying stop that!"

"What you don't realize—"

"No one saying see here!"

"Now see here!"

"Free to run around all day!"

"That's definitely out—"

"Free to do it all my way!" Murtagh grabbed Eragon by his shirt collar.

"I think it's time that you and I, arranged a heart-to-heart," he sang.

"Kings don't need advice, from little hornbills for a start," Arya sang.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!" Murtagh sang walking towards the stairs. "Out of service, out of Africa; I wouldn't hang about! AHH!" he screamed as he fell off of the stage.

"Did he mean to do that?" Roran asked. The other's shrugged.

"This child is getting wildly out of wing!" Murtagh screamed vehemently.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Eragon waited with the music until, "Everybody look left!"

"Everybody look right!" Arya said

"Everywhere you look I'm—"

"Standing in the spotlight!" the two chorused.

"Not yet!" Murtagh yelled.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing," said everyone in the audience, joining in. "Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Eragon sang.

"Oh, he just can't wait to be king!" Arya echoed.

"Oh, I just can't wait..."

"Just can't wait…"

"To be king!" the two called enthusiastically.

The music ended with a bang and there was applause from everyone.

"Brava! Brava!" Kat called. "So I suppose now that I have to allow back ups. But you do have to do more singing then them. All righty, then, next one!" Eragon, Arya and Murtagh returned to their seats.

"Why on earth did you sing that song?" Murtagh asked.

"'Cause it suited the moment," Eragon replied. "Why else would I sing it?" Murtagh sighed.

"I don't know, I thought that you might want to continue the reoccurring Disney theme that has happened in our lives recently."

"Oh Murtagh," Eragon said patting him on the back. "You're just being paranoid is all. Now sit back and enjoy the rest of the show."

Murtagh shook his head all the same.

* * *

Wow! Third Chapter! WOOT! Anyway, this one took forever too, sorry. But now I'm thinking about doing something with Roran, Katrina, Saphira and Thorn. I've been paying a little too much attention to the others lately. I'm thinking about doing Saphira with Someday My Prince Will Come and Thorn with Heaven's Light. Let me know what you think!—Dil 


	4. Someday My Prince Will ComeHeaven Light

Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter (gasp, I knew expected to get this far) of Won't Say I'm in Love. Some Day My Prince will come is from Snow White and Heaven's Light is from Hunchback of Notre Dame. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Trilodgy or any of it's charaters; they are owned by Christopher Paolini. Both Some Day my Prince will come and Heaven's Light are owned by Disney

* * *

Saphira sat on her couch watching TV.

"Board, board, board, board, board," she muttered flipping threw the chanels. Finally, she settles on a show called Snapped, in which how a woman planed the murder of her husband was described. "Ooo." She settled in and began watching the juice show of deceit, greed and murder. But soon the show wnet off and a romance movie came on. "Darn it." She said hitting the power button "I really hate romance right now.

"I mean, it was great that Eragon and Arya got together, but Eragon was my buddie. I could always call and talk to him, but he's with Arya a bunch. And Roran and Katrina have been together forever and now Murtagh and Nasuada have started to hook up. Ugh! I hate this right now. I suppose I could always….no, that would seen to forward." Saphira stood and went outside to her very lush back yard.

Sitting on the edge her pond, the moonlight dripping down on her. Frowning into the pond, she realized something. Laughing she said,

"God am I being stupid! I know that the right guy will come to me, I just have to wait a little bit. Patiences is a virtue after all." Smiling at her reflection, she hit the water before being reminded of a Disney song that fit this occation. Meh. Maybe Murtagh was right. All the same, she began to sing, "Some day my prince will come, some day we'll meet again." Standing up, she began to dance around, twirling about in her skirt, with an imaginary partner. "And away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know."

As she twirled a bit more, she stopped to pick a fower and hold it to her noise. "Someday when spring is here we'll find our love anew. And the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring. Some day when my dreams come true." She stopped back at the pond and looked at her reflection, but this time seeing herself all in white.

"Someday, when spring is here, we'll find our love anew," she sang softly, imagining a handsome red head dressed in a tuxedo next to her. "And the birds will sind, and wedding bellis will." In the pond they both leaned in for a kiss. "Someday…." They were nearly there, but all of the sudden, he dissapeared. "…When my dreams come true…"

Saphira let the flower drop into the water and stood, making a sqipping motion at her skirt. Just as she made for the door, she heard a twig snap in the thick folage of her back yard. With the moon as her guide, she stepped back into the middle of the small court yard and called out, "whose there?"

"Don't be aftraid, Saphira," came a familiar voice. "It's only me." Saphira felt her face light up in a smile.

"Hello me, whadda ya doing in my back yard?" Thorn stepped into the moon light, his face obsured by the hood that he wore. "Thorn? why are you wearing your hood like that?" She moved to take it off, but Thron moved back and grabbed her hand.

"Don't please Saphira."

"What's wrong, Thorn?" the bluenette asked.

"Nothing! I…I just don't want you to see…"

"See what?" Saphira moved closer again and this time, he didn't pull away. Slowly she reached, tugging his hood down. Thorn's eyes fell to the ground as his face was revealed to have a scale like appearance, making his face jagged and homely. "Oh Thorn, that's not bad! Espeacially since it doesn't happen all the time!"

"Really? You don't think so?"

"No! You still look just as handsome in my eyes." Thorn blushed.

"Thanks Saphira, that really means something." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No prob. Now, do you want to come in and watch some TV or something?"

"Uh, yeah, but I dropped somehting I have to look for it really quick."

"Ok! I'll go get a flash light!" Thorn smiled as the bluenette wandered into the house to go get a flashlight. Softly, he began to sing a song that he remembered from childhood,

"So many times out here, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night." He stepped into the moonlit circle of stone. "They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looked like heaven's light." Throwing his hood he placed a hand on his scaley face. I knew I'd never know, that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven's light."

Then his fac lit up with a smile as he continued on thinking of the lovely bluenette, who never judged and never saw you for what you weren't. The one that he wanted to make his. "But suddenly an angel has smiled at me and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright." He hand moved to the stopped where Saphira's lips had brushed and moved across it gently. He swore that he wouldn't wash that cheek until he managed to kiss her on the lips.

"I dare to dream that she, might even care for me and as I ring these bells tonight… My cold dark tower seems so bright…I swear it must be heaven's light!"

Thorn looked up at the moon, quietly saying thank you for leading him here to gaze at his blue angel as she danced upon the moon covered stones. He thought of what she might taste like, warm and sweet, most likely, just like she was. He smiled at the thought and hoped that he would be able to kiss her soon.

"I found one!" Saphira exclaimed coming back out side. Thorn turned back around to meet her ocean depths. Smiling he said,

"I hate to have put you through all the trouble, but I already found what I was looking for." _My courage_, he thought to himself.

"really, what was it?" Saphira asked. Thorn reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny silver bell. Ringing it a little he heard her giggle and that made him smile. "Well, you wanna go inside now?"

"Sure, but Saphira?"

"Hmm?" she asked turning back, only to have her lips covered by that of the red heads. "Mmmm," she murmered softly as she wraped her arms around his neck. And under the pale moon's glow they stood, simple being with one another.

_I get to wash my face tonight,_ Thorn thought.

Boys.

_And I am kissing the most beautiful girl I know._

That's better.

* * *

No offence to anyone who's actually a guy. It's just, yeah, I think that it fit there. Anyway, next chapter, the boys will try and encorage Thorn to ask Saphira out, because they haven't gotten together yet. The chapter after that will be a flash back with Morzan, Brom, Garrow and Galbatorix along with extras and Arya's dad (I will look up his name, but for now I will be lazy) singing a girl worth fighting for.

As always, please read and review!


	5. A Guy Like You

Hey guys! I finally finished chapter five! Roran, Eragon and Murtagh are back! Only, they're a bit confused...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inherritanc, which is property of Christopher Paolini. I also don't own "A Guy Like You," from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which is copy-righted to Disney. And if you catch the brief mention of Keladry of Mendelan, she's property of Tamora Pierce. The only thing I own in this piece is Kat.

Warning: Murtagh singing and liking it.

* * *

"Hey do you guys think that something's up with Thorn?" Murtagh asked as they walked to the auditorium. There had been testing, so the schedule was screwed up, leaving drama at the end of the day. The girls and Thorn were still in the locker rooms of the gym, changing.

"What do you mean?" Roran inquired.

"Well, he keeps staring at Saphira, I mean more so than he normally does. And he seems to sigh wistfully like he wants her, more than he normally does," Murtagh explained.

"You don't think that he asked her out and Saphira got cold feet and said no do you?" Eragon inquired.

"How do you know that she just doesn't like him?" Roran asked. All three boys looked at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Ok, stupid question I admit, but what do you think happened?"

"Maybe he's agonizing over asking her out," Murtagh suggested. "Or maybe Eragon's right and Saphira rejected him for whatever reason. But I'm starting to get really worried about him."

"Maybe we should try to cheer him up," Eragon suggested.

"Yeah but how?" Roran inquired.

"Boys may I offer some advice?" Kat asked as she came over to them.

"About what?" Murtagh asked.

"I've heard your entire conversation."

"Oh," was the collective reply.

"Yes, oh. And if you want to help your friends, you should try and boost Thorn's confidence so that he can ask Saphira out and they can both be happy," she told them.

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Roran asked. "I mean Thorn has always been a mellow person."

"And quiet," Eragon added.

"And secluded," Roran thought

"I don't even know what half his interests are!" Murtagh exclaimed. "And I've known him since I was three!"

"Well, in my experience, a song cheers a lot of people up," Kat offered.

"Oh," Eragon said, the look beginning to form on his face. Murtagh shivered as he recognized what he had dubbed "the Disney look" (dun dun dun!). He gulped and reminded himself that he was doing this for Thorn, and that he was _not_ being subject to Eragon's miserable schemes. "Well I think I know just the song! Thanks for your help, Kat."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anymore of it boys." As Kat returned to her work Roran looked between his cousins utterly confused.

"So?" he asked. "What are we going to do?' Eragon's eyes glinted as the plan formed in his mind.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. So here's the plan." He pulled them close and began whispering, quite like you'd see in on of those cartoon show. "You guys got it?"'

"We got it," Murtagh and Roran replied.

"Got what?" Thorn asked coming up behind them. All three boys jumped to face their friend. Quickly and pathetically, they began scrambling for an excuse to give their friend. Note: Pathetically.

"Uh…" Eragon said

"Uh…" Roran echoed.

"Uh…we were just thinking of what to get Professor Angela!" Murtagh exclaimed. "Her birthday's next week and you know how…interesting her classes are."

"Oh, well you might want to ask Kel where she gets her good luck cats," Thorn suggested. "Or you could get her some hand blown glass work; she's got a lot of those in class. I'd bet she'd like some more."

"You're right!" Eragon exclaimed. "Thanks Thorn." Thorn shrugged.

"No prob. Oh and Professor Kat…" The three sighed as Thorn went to Kat and made excuses to her for some other students' tardiness.

"What are you three really planning?" asked one of the violinists.

"Oh just plan 'Make Thorn confident,'" Eragon replied cheerfully.

* * *

After class, Thorn was getting ready to leave, because he and Saphira were going to sneak off to the park. However, after he finished packing his bag, he looked up to see his three male friends standing over him.

"Yes?"

"Er, well, we'd like to talk to you about something," Murtagh said, a bit unsurely. Thorn frowned. Murtagh, unsure? Now that was a new sight to see.

"Er….all right." Darn, well, looks like the park with Saphira was postponed. As she stood at the door waiting for him, he gestured to the three guys and she nodded understandingly, motioning that she would wait out side. "What's up?"

"Well, Thorn, we know that _something _about Saphira has got you down," Eragon began.

"So we have to perfect way to get your shattered confidence back together!" Roran continued.

"What, my con—"

"Thorn, just wait and hear us out, all right?" Murtagh said.

"All right."

"Now, we don't know exactly what happened, but we just want to tell you that you're a great guy and that there are plenty of things that she could like you for," Murtagh told him.

"Yeah," Eragon said, hopping on stage. "You're completely unique, and exactly 'Phira's type."

"You've lost me," Thorn replied retaking his seat.

"Look think about it this way," Eragon told him, beginning to sing. "Paris, the city of lovers, is glowing this evening." Thorn's first though was, _Hey! We don't live in Paris!_ His second being, _Murtagh's right! Disney is invading our lives!_ He quieted his thoughts letting them continue on their pointless escapade. "True, that's because it's on fire  
but still, there's 'l'amour'…"

"The town's not on fire…." Thorn said, unimpressed with the fiery back drop of Paris they had. Eragon promptly ignored him.

"Somewhere out there in the night," Eragon gestured to the starry back drop, dropping in back of him. "Her Heart is also alight. And I know the guy she just might be burning for!" He paused for dramatic effect and to catch his breath "A guy like you, she's never known, kid."

"Of course she knows me… And I'm older than you are!"

"A guy like you," Eragon continued. "A girl does not meet ev'ry day. You've got a look," he sang as he hopped off the stage and gestured to Thorn's crimson locks, "That's all your own, kid. Could there be two?"

"Like you?" Murtagh and Roran chorused.

"No way!" all three exclaimed.

"I'm flattered," Thorn remarked nonchalantly.

"Those other guys," Roran sang, "That she could dangle…"

"All look the same," Murtagh picked up. "From ev'ry boring point of view!"

"You're a surprise!" Roran jumped back in. "from ev'ry angle!'

"Mon Dieu above," Eragon joined in as he and his cousin mock couple-danced. "She's gotta love, a guy like you!"

"A guy like you," Murtagh sang, uncharacteristically getting up in his face. "Gets extra credit. Because it's true, you've got a certain some thing more!"

"You're aces, man," Eragon told him plainly.

"Well at least that's better'n 'kid'," Thorn said.

"You see that face, you don't forget it," Roran told them.

"Want something new?" he and Murtagh sang.

"That's you!" Eragon exclaimed.

"For sure!" all three chorused.

"We all have gaped, at some Adonis," Roran sang, then added quickly, "Well, not me but others have."

"But then we crave a meal, more nourishing to chew!" Murtagh exclaimed.

"And since you've shaped like a croissant is," Eragon told him.

"Beg pardon? I am not!

"No question of, she's gotta love a guy like you!" the three of them sang.

"Call me a hopeless romantic," Eragon sang as the tune changed a bit.

"You're a hopeless romantic," Thorn obeyed.

"But Quasi, I feel it," Eragon continued, wrapping his arm around Thorn's shoulder, gesturing around them.

"She wants you so," Murtagh told him, "any moment she'll walk through that door!"

"For…" all three sang dramatically. They jumped on stage and magically, three canes and three top hats fell from the ceiling. Then they began a dance as Eragon sang alone, as at the same time Murtagh and Roran dueted.

"A guy so swell," Eragon began.

"A guy like you!" Murtagh and Roran exclaimed.

"With all you bring her—"

"I tell you Thorny—"

"A fool could tell—"

"There never was—"

"It's why she fell—"

"Another, was he?—"

"For you-know-who—"

"From king to serf, to the bourgeoisie—"

"You ring the bell—"

"They're all a second-stringer—"

"You're the bell ringer!" they exclaimed, once more joining their voices. "When she wants oo-la-la! Then she wants you la-la! She will discover, guy, you're one heckuva guy! Who wouldn't love a guy like you? You got a lot the rest have not! So she's gotta love, a guy like you!"

They held the last note as the song finished out. Thorn clapped from his place in the audience and the boys took a bow.

"Uh, bravo. But just to let you guys know: my confidence isn't shattered because Saphira and I are going out. In fact, we're going on a date right now. So I gotta go. But thanks for cheering me up, it meant a lot." Thorn collected his bag and practically skipped out the door, not seeing the boys' face fall.

* * *

Chapter Epilogue:

"Wow," Eragon said. "I feel stupid."

"Ditto," Murtagh and Roran replied.

"Next time, we let him say what he has to say before we go into song and dance," Murtagh declared. The other boys nodded in agreement. "And then, we will not be singing a Disney song."

"Oh drop it Murt!" Eragon told his elder brother.

"Well, at least now we know that Thorn and Saphira are together and we can tease them about it," Roran remind them. Evil smirks grew on the faces of the boys. "Oh girlsss!"

With Thorn and Saphira:

"So what where you guys doing?" Saphira asked as they spread out the blanket and lay down.

"Picking up the shattered pieces of my confidence," Thorn replied.

"Your confidence was shattered?" Saphira inquired her eyes wide.

"I know! I just found out too!" They both laughed and kissed. "Well, at least it's never dull living with friends like them."

"Indeed 'tis not," Saphira agreed.

* * *

Well here it is the product of about an hour or so of typing. Next up is a flash back and "A Girl worth Fight for" From Mulan. And what this? A visit from Eragon and Murtagh's non-existant-"Paolini" grandfather? Le gasp! Brom and Galbatorix friends and reminiscing? Stay tuned to the next exciting chapter of "Won't Say I'm In Love!"

AND thank you to the reviewers who made the forty reviews that I had a pleasant surprise!


	6. A Girl Worth Fighting For

Thanks everyone for helping me reach nearly sixty reviews! That certainly is an odd feeling, to know that my work is liked by everyone. And well, this is my first story and first success, so please don't mock me for being happy that I reached fifty reviews. I mean, when you compare it to some of the stories that have gotten over 500 reviews, wow, it's really not that great. But I like it and will keep writing it, and I'm happy that you guys like it too.

* * *

Oromis sighed as he drank his tea in the staff lounge. Brom happened to be walking by to the copier when he heard said sigh and turned to the older man. Oromis _had_ been his teacher when he was in school (though the man didn't look more than twenty-five, thirty at the most). So, against his better judgement, he decieded to question said teacher on said sigh.

"Oromis, may I inquire what's wrong?" Brom asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing really, just a pattern that I've begun to notice."

"May I ask what the pattern is?"

"Oh, just that there has been a lot of singing going on lately."

"Singing? That doesn't sound like something that you would normally take notice of, appriciant, yes, but…"

"Well, it doesn't bother me, but I would like to know what is the source of singing. You know what they say, knowledge is understanding. Any way Brom, I've got to get to my next class. I'll see you later." Brom nodded, but as he thought about singing, he though about one paticular incident in his youth, and consiquently got a song stuck in his head. Isn't that always fun?

So as it happened, as Brom prepared for his classes of the next day, he began humming a tune that he had long forgotten. As he was humming, it so happened that another part of his semi-distant past entered the room. An galbatorix stared at him quite oddly as he tired to figure out what was exactly wrong with Brom. They had, after all known each other since they were kids and well, when was the last time he had heard Brom humming…besides about Angela.

"Brom?" The other teacher looked up.

"Hmm?"

"What's the tune for?" Brom then began to look confused, which made Galbatorix even more confused.

"Well, that's the thing," Brom told him. "I'm trying to figure out what it is my self. I remember that it happened when we were younger, but I can't remember whe—ah ha!" Brom exclaimed standing up. "I remember now! That one day when we had gym tests!"

"Umm…you lost me," Galby told him, the confuzzledest look appearing on his face.

"You mean, you don't remember? How could you not!"

* * *

It was fitness training day in gym, the sun was bearing down and it had just been announced that they had to do a five mile endurence run. Yay. The boys had not even gone a quarter of a mile, when their shirts were soaked with sweet and began to slow down.

"This is murder!" Galbatorix said. "We're all going to die of dehydration!"

"Maybe _you_ are," Ajihad said spirinting past them.

"Lucky…" Garrow mutttered. "I'm from the frigging mountains! It's never this hot!"

"Why are you ok?" Brom asked Morzan.

"Hmm? Oh, my dad's part African, we visit it every summer, so I'm used to this for the most part."

"It's not fair!" Galby whinned. As they past the mile marker, someone for some reason, began humming, and then (even though it would probably make them more short of breath) they began to sing,

"For a long time we've been marching off to battle," the boys chorused.

"In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle," Galby sang.

"Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore!"

"Hey!" Morzan interjected, sliding to the front of them, on the gravel. "Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!"

"Huh?" Brom asked.

"That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for," Morzan caught his breath before beginning to run and sing. "I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars."

"My girl will marvel at my strength," Galby joined in. "Adore my battle scars."

"I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like," Garrow sang as he began to get hungry. "It all depends on what she cooks like. Beef, pork, chicken."

"Mmm," the rest of the agreed. They all began to jog with renewed strength thinking of food and women.

"Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer," Galby sang nudging Brom as girls began to appear on the other side of a fence to the left of them.

"And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor," Morzan joked while making his arm muscles buldge.

"You can guess what we have missed the most, since we went off to war---er class!" sang all.

"What do we want?" Morzan asked.

"A girl worth fighting for!" the rest cried.

"My girl will think I have no faults!" Galby declared,

"That I'm a major find!" Garrow proclaimed. They looked toward Brom, who was currently staring at Angela threw the fence.

"How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?" The others thought for a moment.

"Nah!" Angela huffed when she heard this and ran to catch up to the others. This meant war!

"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" Morzan cried.

"He thinks he's such a lady killer," Ajihad sighed.

"I've a girl back home who's unlike any other," sang Vlader, the gym teacher as he speed past them.

"Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother," Galby whispered to Morzan, who snorted. Vlader glared at them, caused both of the boys to shiver and speed up.

"But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!" the boys chorused.

"What do we want?" Morzan asked.

"A girl worth fighting for!" resounded the others.

"Wish that I had," prompted Morzan.

"A girl worth fighting for!" bellowed the others. "A girl worth fighting--!"

They found themselves cut off as they came upon the place where the fence ended. It was shaded from the sun, which explain why there was mud. The boys noticed that there was mud because there were currently about 30 angry girls holding mud pies in their hands.

"So," Selena said, "girls can't have brains or speak their minds?"

"Ummm...not exactly," Morzan replied.

"Then what exactly did you mean?" asked Marian.

"Ummm... I love you?" Garrow offered.

"Hey I was the one that said that I wanted a girl with a brain!" Brom protested.

"Too late, you're already friends with them," Angela said. With that the first mud pie was thrown. The boys immeadiately grabbed mud of their own and soon there was an all out mud war. Morzan tackled Selena and, pressing her into the mud, gave her the kiss of her life. Many of the other boys took similar courses of action, and many still just threw mud. It was forever immortalized as the day that the entire gym class came back covered in mud.

* * *

Chapter Epilogue:

Galbatorix laughed.

"Oh now I remember! It took me a week to get all the mud out of my hair."

"And Angela wouldn't speak to me for another !" Brom declared.

"Excuse me," came a voice. Both looked toward the door to see a tall, Asian man, standing in the door way. "Either of you wouldn't happen to know where Eragon or Murtagh Tanaka is, would you?"

"Umm, no, but class will be letting out soon and you should be able to find them then," Brom told him.

"Oh, well, thank you very much." As he turned to walk away, Brom stood and called,

"Wait a moment sir, how exactly do you know Eragon and Murtagh?"

"Oh, well, I'm their--"

"Ojii-san!" came two very exuberant voices. Bounding up came Murtagh and Eragon, stopping only to bow to their grandfather before embracing him heartily.

"Boys--air!" he choaked out. The two boys bashfully moved away from the elderly man.

"Ehehe, Gomen, 'Jii-san," Eragon said.

"You're forgiven, boys, don't worry about it," he said with a smile.

"Now I remember you!" Galbatorix declared. "You're Ichiro Tanaka, Morzan's father!" Ichiro laughed.

"Indeed I am."

* * *

Ok…I know it's been forever since my last update and I think this one is actually kind of short. Sorry

Notes:

1) Yes I changed Murtagh and Eragon's last name. Partly because I started this last summer and my concept of them has changed, partly because Tanaka is Ichiro's name, so it should have been passed down.

2) Some of you have been wondering when the Mursuada is going to appear. Well, I've been having a debate with myself on it and I'll let you in. In my fanon Ichiro's sister is Ajihad's mother, making him cousin's with Morzan, subsequently making him and Nasuada cousins. But since this is a different fanon I was wondering if I shouldn't make them cousins. Then I was also thinking, well, maybe I could have them sing a love song and then Ajihad and Ichiro tell them that their cousins. Since I can deciede, I'll leave it up to you guys.

Thank you once again for being so wonderful. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner than I got this one up.


	7. I Wanna Be Like YOU!

Ok, so heir ist Kapitel seben. Yes, I know, it's taken me over six months to update. I have a bit of a busy life, all right? Anyway. Here is the update that I'm sure you guys have been murdering other people to get (sarcasm) with the answers to the cliff hander of last chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ich besitze Eragon nicht. Christopher Paolini besitzt Eragon.

* * *

Kapitel Seben: I Wanna Be Like You!

Bei: Drownedinlight

* * *

"Man, it's great having you here, Grandpa," Eragon said as they walked away from the school. "Where were you last?"

"Up in Ireland," Ichiro replied. "Visiting family and such." The boys nodded, knowing that while their grandfather probably had gone and visited with his in-laws, there was a good chance that he had gone there to visit their grandmother's grave. "So, what have you boys been up to?"

"Well, let's see," Murtagh said as he began to tick them off of his fingers. "Disney has invaded our lives, Eragon went steady with Arya….and…well, there is the slight possibility that I might be going insane but other than that same old same old." Ichiro raised an eyebrow at his grandsons, as Eragon socked Murtagh in the arm for mentioning him and Arya.

"Well, it seems you've been busy," Ichrio told them softly.

"Speaking of which," Saphira said, not knowing really of which she was speaking, as she waltzed up next to her friends. "When, did you two learn Japanese?" The two brothers' shrugged.

"When we were little, I guess," Eragon replied. "We grew up hearing it, along with Gaelic and a couple of different African languages."

"Really?" Arya inquired, taking her boyfriend's arm.

"Yeah," Murtagh told them. "Grandmother was Irish and Grandpa is African and Japanese, so Dad spoke them and so did our family and Mom learned because she hates being left out of conversations. By the way, did you see them in your travels, Grandpa? They were near Haiti the last time we spoke." Ichiro shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen them, which was part of the reason why I came here, to look after you both, and Roran of course," the elder man gave a smile which the boys returned.

"Geeze Uncle Ichiro," Roran replied. "We've already been on our own for a few months, what was your alternate motive?"

"…And I haven't seen the Americas in a while."

"Good answer," Murtagh complemented, while his brother and cousin began laughing.

"You all realized that I have it in my authority to ground you, right?" the boys sobered, but were still grinning, Ichiro joined them before asking, "So what was that about Disney invading your lives?"

"Oh, that's just Murtagh's perception," Eragon replied with a wave. "Personally, I do agree that he's going crazy."

"No, it really is everywhere," Murtagh jumped in. "It all started when the girls where trying to get Arya to go on a date with Eragon—"

"Don't blame this on us Tanaka!" Arya hollered.

"—and then at the fair when I had to sing that embarrassing song!"

"Which one?" Ichiro quietly queried of Roran.

"Kiss the Girl."

"—and then, in drama class—"

"You're really on a roll here aren't you?" Ichiro asked with a smile. Murtagh nodded fervently. "Well then, you might want to know about Galbatorix and Brom singing…oh…what was it…oh yes, a girl worth fighting for." Murtagh paled.

"That means…that means…" It seemed as though Murtagh started to choke and gasp for air. Eragon snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face.

"Ok, Murtagh! No hyperventilation. Just relax…." Roran handed him a paper bag and Murtagh breathed into it. "Well, anyway, let's not focus on that, Grandpa's here now and we must make the most of it. I know we'll make you dinner and invite our friends over so they can meet you!" Eragon declared. "That is if you don't mind."

"No, I think that it would be nice," Ichiro replied. "Who would you invite?"

"Well, Arya and Islanzadí, of course," Eragon listed counting them off on their figure. "Nasuada, Ajihad, Katrina, Thorn, Saphira, Brom, Galbatorix and Oromis."

"Oromis I might have a problem with, but I suppose we could leave a few old feuds at the door for one night. So, might we be off to the market to buy food in preparation for this dinner?" Ichiro inquired.

"I think that's our cue to jet," Katrina said pressing a kiss to her boyfriend's lips. Arya and Nasuada did something similar and Thorn just passed them off with a wave.

"Well that was rather fast," their grandfather remarked.

"Yeah, I suppose Eragon and I are over zealous when it comes to the kitchen and its apparatus," Murtagh explained.

"Oh, good, you didn't added little in front of 'over zealous,'" Roran said with a smile.

"Hey, you can blame 'Jii-san!" Murtagh said, grabbing a pole, before spinning around it.

"Me?" Ichiro inquired. "Why me?"

"Well, when we were younger," Murtagh explained, "you were the one that taught us how to cook."

"And we both wanted to grow up to be our Jii-san," Eragon added. "Infact, I still wanna be just like you." He grabbed one of the light poles and swung himself up onto a line of crates as music from nowhere began to play. "Now I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the varden VIP. I've reached the top and had to stop and that's what botherin' me."

He leaned down slightly towards his grandfather as they continued to walk, catching the man's attention. "I wanna be a great man, Grandpa, and stroll right into town and be just like the other guys. I'm tired of monkeyin' around!" Murtagh jumped up onto the boxes as well, joining his brother in song. They began to dance, right foot overleft, tap, tap, tap.

"Oh, oobee doo, aapa daya do! I wanna be like you, who, who! I wanna walk like you, she, talk like you, she! Oeoeou! You'll see it's true, oo, an ape like me-he-he-he can learn to be, like someone like you!"

"Oh please boys, you've got a while to go yet before you want to be a serious old man like me," Ichiro replied. "Now, don't try and kid me, mancubs," he sang. "What _I_ desire is your youth's fire, to make my schemes come true."

"Give me the secret, Grandpa," Eragon begged in song. "Clue me what to do. Give me the power to make men glower, so I can be like you!"

"Hold it!" Ichiro exclaimed. "When have I ever made men glower?"

"When you are being gentile to their wives and they see it as flirting."

"Oh, continue." After the extreme grand pause the three boys (Roran had finally found the spirit to jump in) the boys ran and jumped back onto the boxes. Then the music from nowhere began to play again!

"You! I wanna be like you!" The dance continued down the line of boxes. Right over left, right over left, tap, tap tap, jump down, jump up, turn, go back with the opposite steps, repeat! "I wanna talk like you walk like you, too! You'll see it's true! Someone like me, can learn to be like someone like you! Can learn to be like someone like you! Can learn to be like someone like you!"

There was a small burst of cheers as the boys looked around to see people had been watching them perform. Deceidedly and at the same time, the boys gave a bow together as people clapped and even threw money at them.

"Well," Eragon said as the people began to disperse from them. "At least we know how we're going to pay for dinner." The others smiled as they began to pick up the cash that lay on the street.

* * *

Chapter Epilogue:

Nasuada was reading in her room when the telephone rang. It sounded almost hurried as if the person on the other end of the phone want to talk to her really badly. Shrugging, she put down her book and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she inquired.

"Nasuada!" came a hurried cry.

"Murtagh?"

"You've got to help me! Come to my house early or something. Please just rescue me!"

"Rescue you from what?" there was a pause. "Murtagh what?"

"It's him!"

"Who!" Then it came from the back ground, rising up through the swampy murkyness of the static that had suddenly appeared on the line.

"_**Murtagh**_**….**" Nasuada did not know why, but she was sure that she heard just a little more than a demonic hint to this person's voice.

"Murtagh? Hello?"

"Help me!!! Please help—!" Murtagh's voice cut off and all Nasuada heard was a dial tone.

"Hmph," she said to the phone. "I wonder if Eragon's making him doing something he doesn't want to do, again." Setting the phone back on the receiver, she picked up her book and continued to read.

* * *

Okay, so the ending is dramatic, I know. But all it is, is drama, I promise. After all this is a fanfic of Disney proportions, so it cannot be that bad can it? I want to thank everyone that reviewed and for everyone that's keeping track, the Mursuada begins chapter after next, I promise. Oh, and sorry that this was such a short chapter. I had trouble making it longer, so I figured I would leave it because the next two will definitely be longer.

Luck, Love and Pixie-dust,

Dil


End file.
